That's My Brother
by MaryAliceCullen10566
Summary: Bella goes off to boarding school where she and her brother, Emmett, reuinte. Bella makes friends with Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. She is very intimidated by Edward, who hates everyone. Can Bella change him for the better? Will they fall in love? R&R!


**I know the boarding school idea has been done oh so many times, but I love it, and I wanted to give it a try!**

**-Mary Alice-**

Looking out at the sunset, I started to cry. I had to wipe my tears away quickly, because my mother, Renee, was in the other room. I was pretending I wanted to leave. I was pretending I wanted to go away to boarding school. I was pretending that I wanted to go away, just so she and her new husband could move to Florida together. I wanted what was best for my mom, and this was my decision, but I felt like I had no choice. I knew my mom would be sacrificing a lot by staying in Arizona with me. But the one thing I was truly happy about was that I would be reunited with my brother, Emmett, who was one year older than me.

I had called my dad, Charlie, and arranged everything. I hadn't seen Emmett since I was 6, and he was 7. I was going to surprise him. It has been eleven years since I've seen my brother. He had been a great brother to me, and I was so excited to see him.

"Come on, guys, I love you both, but we've got to go!" Phil called from the car. Suddenly, my mom was behind me with our luggage, which Phil, Mom, and I brought to the car.

The car ride was long, but that was to be expected. The airport wasn't particularly far, but I was restless. The plane ride was longer. After I kissed my mother and Phil good-bye and got on the air-plane, I started to cry. It was all sinking in now. But I could only seem to think about the bad.

---===---

Charlie picked me up and drove me to my school. I found my room quickly, and opened it with my new key. There was a sign on the door that said, _Alice and Rosalie's Room. Welcome Isabella!_ So they knew I was coming. I kissed my father good-bye, and I watched him take off. So many good-byes.

I hadn't been sure exactly where to look but I knew my brother played football, so I checked the football field first. And there he was. Em! My Em was there on the field. He was with a tall boy with blonde hair and a bronze-haired boy. In the stands there were two girls, a blonde and a black-haired pixie. I ran over to Em. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Emmett!" He looked at me, puzzled.

"Um…who are you?" He didn't remember? Then I noticed the blonde walk up.

"Yeah, who are you?" I gulped. She didn't seem like the type to mess with. But my own brother didn't remember me. I started to cry, wetting his already sweaty shirt.

"Um…please, why are you crying?" He gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Em! Em, you don't r-rem-member?" I cried harder.

"Em?" He whispered to himself. "No one ever calls me Em. Not since Bell…Bella! Oh, Bella, honey, is that you?" He threw my arms around me, and then looked at my face.

"Who is she, Emmett?" The blonde demanded.

"Oh, Rose! This is my little sister! Bella!" He hugged me tighter, wiping the tears from my eyes. While I calmed down, Emmett swung me back and forth.

"Choking. Me. Em." I said, gasping for air. Rose, the blonde, looked at me, her expression changing from angry to happy.

"Oh, you are Isabella! My roommate! Alice!" She called, "this is Isabella!"

"Bella," I corrected. Rosalie smiled at me, and I returned it. Suddenly, the shorter, dark haired, pixie-like girl appeared.

"I'm Alice! We're going to be best friends! Oh, and Rosalie and I are your roommates!" She was much too energetic. I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Bella. So, you all know Emmett?" Rosalie responded this time.

"Know him? He's my boyfriend!" I looked at my brother, smiling. "She's nice!" I whispered. "Good choice,"

Emmett laughed and nodded, clearly agreeing.

"Let me introduce you to my best friends, Edward and Jasper," he said, and led me across the field.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Please review! Lots of criticism is helpful!**

**Thanks,**

**Mary Alice**


End file.
